Nikki Soul
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: "An empousa" he answered. I looked down and realized they were carrying swords. Not plastic ones,but actual,real,bronze swords. Woah. Were they like,ghost busters,except maybe, 'Killing-creepy-donkey-vampire-ladies-busters' Follow the journey of Nikki Soul through Camp Half Blood,where she is considered a threat. Can she prove herself innocent?
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request from a friend I made...sorry it took a long time. Anyway,review!**

* * *

My life is both strange and boring.

I'm different from the other kids. While they all have parents,go around to malls with their friends,dress like hipsters and roll around with skateboards,I try my best to stay hidden,almost invisible from them. Like I don't exist.

And right now,I'm on the run from the third orphanage.

I don't normally steal okay? I don't have that much money,just a few coins and dollars I manage to find on the streets and tips from orphanages. So normally whenever I don't see a salesperson,I leave most of my money for cloths. And the money which I give don't even cover half the price.

But hey,at least I'm paying right?

This time I got a long,skinny black shirt that went mid thigh. As usual,I wore my ripped black jeans,and my tangled Raven black hair was as messy as always.

I don't have any memories of my parents. Not a single one. But I know one thing. They were horrible.

Why? Because I said so.

Moving on. I have black eyes,black hair that reached my elbows and pale skin. I usually needed thirty hours of sleep,but it's hard to do so when you're on the run. I was as skinny as a twig,because I hardly ate,and lived with it.

It was getting dark,which means I could finally rest. I didn't exactly know where I am. For all I could be,maybe I ended up walking from Manhatten to Florida. Of better,maybe even Disney Land.

Only a few people were walking around,all ready to go home,to their families. I tried hard not to think about it. No body looked at me though,and I was relieved. I'm not really shy,I just don't like attention that much.

A few more stuff about me. I'm normally not scared of stuff. I'm quiet and calm,and about fifteen years old. I know,I'm fifteen and I'm on a run like this. Shocking right? That's what everyone tells me.

"Where are you off to?" A voice said. I jumped and spun around. A smiling woman who looked in her twenties,dressed in a long trench coat with her hands in her pocket was staring at me.

"Uh..home." I said stupidly. Her smile was extreme creepy.

"Are you?" She chuckled "Why don't I take you to your _real_ home?"

"Excuse me?" I asked,slightly annoyed. What did she mean,my _real_ home? Before I could ask anything else,something superbly weird happened.

Her whole body was smoking. Her trench coat sank to the ground. I tried to back up,but I tripped and fell backwards. Her hair turned to fiery snakes,and her eyes were blood red,with skin pale as snow. Her fangs were long and sharp.

"A vampire!" I exclaimed. Then I looked down. Her legs...one of them was a shaggy donkey foot,and the other was a bronze

"Um..a vampire with-"

"Don't you talk about the legs!" She snapped "It's rude to point!"

"Yeah well,you just pointed out rude stuff about my _real_ home." I grumbled. I think I'll die by being sarcastic at the wrong time. She bared her fangs.

"Oh but I wasn't being rude. I was telling the truth..but enough talking. You'll be a delicious treat!"

I looked around frantically. Nobody was around. How the hell...

Before I could blink,she lunged forward and I screamed. I felt her sharp nails scratch me,and I fell back,bleeding. I heard a yell,and a shire he of pain,and everything went silent. I couldn't open my eyes. I have never been this scared in my life. What had just happened? Maybe this was all just some nightmare.

My eyes were closed tightly,and I was breathing hard,until I heard a voice that said, "Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes. The creepy vampire lady was gone. Instead I saw a college boy standing in her place,holding his hand out for me. I at once took it and got up.

He had side swept black hair like he had just gone to the beach,with sea green eyes and a kind smile. Just looking at him made me feel relaxed. Behind him,there was a girl who had the same eyes,skin and hair,except that her hair was dyed with several blue streaks. Judging by their looks,they both were siblings.

"What-what was that thing?" I asked,my voice a little shaky.

"An empousa" he answered. I looked down and realized they were carrying swords. Not plastic ones,but actual,real,bronze swords. Woah. Were they like,ghost busters,except maybe, 'Killing-creepy-donkey-vampire-ladies-busters?'

I am sorry,but I have a vivid imagination.

"We better had back to camp Perce." The girl said looking around with a tensed expression.

"Woah woah wait." I held out my hands "First of all,who are you guys? Second of all,what's an empousa? Third of all,what's this camp?"

The boy sighed,as if he was used to getting this question. "You know like,the Greek myths right?"

"Er..not much.." I admitted "I know like,the Minotaur and Furies-"

"Yeah yeah,just don't say them outloud." He cut in,looking a little tensed "All those Greek Myths,they're real."

This had to be a practical joke. These guys maybe thought it would be cool to prank homeless kids at night. Yeah,real funny. But they looked serious. They were wielding dangerous weapons. I had almost been killed by an empousa. Maybe they were right.

"What?" I asked,confused. The girl sighed.

"All the Greek Gods,monsters..theyre all real. And you,you're a child of one."

"What,a God?"

She nodded and I blinked at her. I'm a child of a God? Is that why I've never seen my dad or mom before?

"I'm a child of a Greek God."

"Yes"

"And you guys too."

"Yes"

"And that empousa thing..is a Greek monster."

"Yes" she answered plainly. How the hell could she act so calmly? Maybe this really was a dream or something. Yes,that's it. I'm just dreaming.

"You're not dreaming." The girl said,reading my silence perfectly. I gaped.

"How-"

"Just guessed." She said quickly,but a part of my knew she was lying. I decided to let it drop.

"How can I be a child of a God? That's..all of those are legends."

"Legends that are real" she said,smiling faintly "Come on,the gods have always gone around having affairs with mortals. We're the result of that."

"So..you're saying either my mom or dad was a God? An immortal?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yup. We use the term 'Demigods',or 'Half Bloods'. That empousa? She's a monster,and monsters can sense demigods from a mile away. There's only one place that's safe for us,and that's Camp Half Blood."

This was way to much to take in. "Wait. You say they can sense us from a mile away. If they can do that,how come they haven't come before?"

"The scent of demigods usually get stronger once they know who they are. Normally,we start attracting them at age thirteen,but fifteen...its a wonder you've lived this long..." She mused,staring at me with curiosity. Me? Powerful? Yeah right.

"How did you know I was fifteen?"

"Again,I just guessed." She said,looking away. Yep,she was definitely lying.

"Anyway,ignore my negative creepy sister-"

"Hey!"

"I'm Percy,and she's Penny. My stupid twin sister."

"Oh shut up."

I cracked a smile. These guys seemed pretty cool.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Nikki Soul."


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW!**

 **P.S So so sorry this chapter is short...and it's been a long time since I updated. My cousin kept pushing me to update...**

* * *

Percy nodded "Alright Nikki,so we're just gunna..uh...Penny?"

"Yeah doofus?"

"Um..how exactly are we gunna get back to camp?" He asked. She looked like she wanted to scold her brother,but then stopped.

"Um.."

"How did you guys come here in the first place?" I asked.

"Took a bus and arrived in the afternoon. We spent hours searching for you,but I don't think we can find a bus right now." Percy sighed. Suddenly his face brightened up and he turned to Penny.

"Penny,I think we need help." He said,stating the obvious. His sister looked confused,until her eyes widened.

"Oh no,Oh please Percy,no..."

"What?" I asked stupidly. Percy turned towards me with amusement in his eyes.

"Oh,just gunna get help from her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend so shut up."

"Who's your boyfriend?" I asked,confused.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Penny just do it. Three demigods together? Not good." Percy tutted. She groaned. How could her not-boyfriend drop in here at the middle of the night? Penny covered her eyes with her hands and muttered;

"Apollo we need help." She managed to choke. I blinked. Who the heck is Apollo? Before I could ask,I felt a burning sensation on my back. My hair got singed,and Percy told me to cover my eyes. Even while closing them I could see light in my eyelids.

After it stopped,I slowly opened my eyes and turned around.

A really,really bright sports car was parked right behind us,and it was..actually so hot the hood of the car was steaming with smoke. And in the drivers seat,a guy who looked about seventeen got out. He was wearing dark shades which covered his eyes,a sleeveless shirt and jeans. He had a tan so good it was almost golden, and his hair was spiked up and was sandy blond. He flashed a smile,and his teeth were so bright it blinded me.

What toothpaste did he use?

He took off his shades,revealing a pair of blue eyes,and there were freckles on his cheekbones. Okay,I'm gunna have to admit,this dude was damn hot.

"You called M'lady?" He asked,looking at Penny,who crossed her arms and pouted. I caught Percy's eyes,and he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah I did Apollo. We need a ride back to camp." She said hastily. The dude,Apollo,winked. What was he,the newest supermodel or something?

"With pleasure Sunshine. Get in." He said. Percy tapped me on the shoulder and he quickly gestured for me to come and sit with him in the back. Oh,I saw the plan,and so did Penny,because she simply rolled her eyes and got in shot gun seat.

"Are they both dating?" I whispered to Percy,just as she was getting in. He smiled.

"Well,she says no. Though I know for a fact that she has a super huge crush on him."

I grinned and sat comfortably. This was gunna be good.

"Just don't look outside kids." Apollo warned,as he started the engine "I don't want mortals thinking why in Hades did a bucket of vomit land of their heads."

Right,we'll just retch on the seats." Penny said.

"Sorry Sweetheart,that's a big no-no."

"Who's Hades?" I asked.

"The Greek God of Death,the Underworld,as also hell." Penny answered casually,as if she was telling me the weather or something.

"You sound like Annabeth." Percy pointed out.

"Who's Annabeth?"

"My girlfriend." He said casually. I nodded and didn't say anything. It doesn't seem like it,and I don't admit it,but I don't like socializing and talking to people. I like staying quiet.

They continued the fight back and forth,once in a while I caught Percy's eyes,and his face was pink from trying not to smile. I have to admit,I almost laughed a couple of times. I couldn't see where we were because I could only see clouds and the endless blue sky. My first time in the air. Not bad..

"Here we are!" Apollo said cheerfully. I could feel us descending,because there was that feeling in my stomach. Trees and the surroundings came more into focus,and as I felt the car skid to a stop on the grass,I pinched myself. Two twins with weird bronze swords,a weird donkey-vampire lady,a mega hot God who insisted he was dating Penny Jackson and a flying car?

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood."


End file.
